


hysteria

by vampirei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, idek, weird emo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirei/pseuds/vampirei
Summary: For a vampire, a fever is something dangerous."I could kill you," Rei said lowly."You won't."





	hysteria

For a vampire, a fever is something dangerous. Rei jolted awake in the middle of the night, his body felt like it was on fire, his throat dry and burning, _aching_ to be quenched. There was a scent in the air that suffocated him like a wet cloth and every breath felt like sandpaper in his lungs. He clutched at his heaving chest, his mind in too much of a fog to process anything other than the fire that seemed to fester inside of him. It’d been years, but he knew this feeling all too well. The feeling he fought so desperately to suppress, to tame, the one of agonizing _thirst._ He sat up, dark hair clinging to his sweat-soaked skin, glassy eyes falling on the sleeping figure at the edge of the bed. It was Koga, who’d spent the night taking care of him, slumped over the side of the mattress with his head resting in his folded arms. Koga shifted and groaned as he stirred, blinking up at Rei with a look of concern. 

“You alright?” Koga asked. Rei couldn’t respond, couldn’t even think of the words to use. Koga stood up and moved closer. Rei gasped for breath as the scent intensified, thickening as though intent on drowning him. 

“Hey! Answer me!” Koga reached his hands out to grab Rei by the shoulders and shake him into reality, but Rei was quicker, grabbing Koga by the shirt collar and slamming him onto the bed. He straddled the winded Koga, body weight holding him down. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Koga growled as he struggled against Rei’s hands now pinning his wrists above his head. Rei started down at him, red eyes wide and wild with a desperation Koga’s never seen on him before. He looked more animal than human, like a starving predator with his prey in his grasp. 

Rei lunged forward, fangs pressing into Koga’s throat but not breaking skin. His ragged breathing washed over Koga’s neck, the source of the scent that drove him into a frenzy. He drank in the scent like a rich wine, letting it fill and intoxicate him. He could feel the quick pulse of Koga’s heartbeat just beneath his lips, taste the sweat on his skin, and Rei wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the soft flesh and drink away the fire in his throat. Koga’s eyes squeezed shut to brace for the pain that never came, and after a few moments of silence, Rei pulled away and let his head fall onto the comforter in defeat. He released Koga’s hands and sat up, panting. Koga propped himself up on his elbows. 

“It hurts,” Rei croaked. 

“Then why'd you stop?” Koga’s voice sounded shaky. 

“Don’t want to… hurt you,” he replied hoarsely. Even now it took all of Rei’s strength not to tear open the boy’s throat, for he’d never be able to forgive himself. He loved Koga too much. 

Koga wiggled out from between Rei’s thighs and kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on either side of his senior’s face. He was startled at how dangerously hot Rei’s skin felt. 

“Drink,” Koga demanded, expression stern. Rei looked down, not meeting Koga’s eyes. 

“ _Drink._ ” He tried to force Rei’s head toward his neck, but Rei pushed him away. 

“I could kill you,” Rei said lowly. He didn’t trust that he’d be able to stop himself before Koga bled out. 

“You won’t,” Koga stated with his signature brand of confidence, like it was a fact. “I trust you,” he added softly. 

Rei felt his heart twist, and let his gaze meet Koga’s. Golden eyes displayed no fear, stubborn and unwavering. Balling his fists in the comforter, Rei slowly moved closer. His eyes fell down to the curve of Koga’s jaw and ran down the tendon of his neck. Rei swallowed, the searing pain in his throat on the brink of driving him mad. 

Rei let his lips touch the skin just above Koga’s vein, breath escaping in hot puffs as he parted them to reveal his fangs. Every second he waited felt like an eternity, and unable to hold back, he sank his fangs into Koga’s soft flesh. Koga’s pained hiss was drowned out by Rei’s own heartbeat in his ears as blood began to flow onto his tongue. It hit his throat like hot morphine, extinguishing the flames and calming the agony, and Rei sighed in relief. 

He sucked around the puncture wounds to hasten the blood flow. As the pain ebbed, pleasure began to set in. The rich sweetness oozed past his lips, the taste intensifying without the pain in this throat to offset it. As a child, when a fever would trigger his bloodlust, he would drink from Ritsu to quell his thirst. The taste was rancid, due to his brother also being a vampire, but it would numb the pain until his fever broke. Koga’s blood was like nothing he’d ever tasted. Not only the sweet, addictive flavor, but the way it _felt_ to drink. It was nearly erotic, and his eyes rolled back like he’d been hit with an incredible orgasm. Rei moaned into Koga’s neck, hands fisting in the front of the other’s shirt as he drank. If the smell alone was enough to intoxicate him, then this was something else entirely. Now driven by a different sort of bloodlust, Rei sucked even harder, tongue circling the sensitive skin where bruises were sure to form. 

Koga must have sensed the shift from the way he brought a hand to the back of Rei’s neck in warning. Rei didn’t notice, too drunk to stay connected with reality. Koga tried lightly shaking his shoulder. 

“H-Hey, bastard, slow down a little,” he breathed, with no response other than Rei’s audible gulping. Koga was beginning to feel lightheaded, trying not to panic as Rei showed no sign of stopping. 

“That’s enough. Hey!” He shook Rei’s shoulder harder, then opted for trying to push him off. Rei was gripping Koga’s shirt like his life depended on it, deaf to his junior’s words. Koga kept trying to shove him away, but his attempts grew weaker as his strength drained along with his blood. His vision began to fade in and out of focus. 

“Rei!” he cried, and Rei jolted, pulling back from Koga as though he’d just suffered an electric shock. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, streaks of crimson dripping from his chin, his eyes wide with surprise like he’d awoken from a trance.

“Koga…” Rei breathed, their panting in sync with one another. “Are you… I didn’t mean to--”

“I’m okay,” Koga interrupted. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was on the verge of passing out, but he was alive at least. 

“I’m sorry, I--I should have stopped sooner, I…” Rei sputtered. His eyes looked sober and alive with guilt. Koga wiped Rei’s mouth off with the hem of his shirt. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” he repeated, calmly meeting Rei’s panicked stare. 

“No, it’s--” Koga cut him off with a kiss. Rei held Koga’s face in his hands, tenderly returning the kiss, hoping to cancel out the pain of the bite. Koga pulled back and let his forehead rest against Rei’s. 

“Ya feel better now?” Koga asked. 

“Mm.”

“Damn vampire. Waking me up in the middle of the night like that,” he yawned. “Go back to sleep.”

“Hmm… You called me ‘Rei’ a while ago, did you not?” He smiled, clearly enjoying the resulting look of embarrassment on Koga’s face. 

“Urgh--I mean, you were about to kill me, s-so…” 

Rei laughed, pulling Koga down onto the bed with him and slinging an arm over his waist, burying his face into the younger boy’s messy silver hair. 

“Thank you, Koga.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i guess enstars is what finally got me to make an ao3 account. reikoga is my life, my heart,, my soul,,,i love my boys :'))
> 
> im really tired dont take it too seriously i just needed rei to drink koga's blood, it just had to happen ok


End file.
